Of Birthday Cakes and Purple Capes
by Mimander
Summary: Sirius Black has done some stupid things in his time, but this takes the cape. I mean, cake.
1. Prologue

**Of Birthday Cakes and Purple Capes**

By: Mimander

Disclaimer: Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

I could say this is mine,

But that isn't true!

Disclaimer 2: Disclaimer copyright Queen of Duct Tape.

**Prologue**

Sirius Black was obsessed. His best friends had gotten him the best birthday present ever. He had gotten two gigantic cakes and a bright purple cape. He had always been rather obsessed with cake, as his mother had never allowed cake to be inside the house, so he had eaten all he could get his hands on whenever possible. The cape, however, really had no reason to trigger an obsession considering it was bright purple with dandelion yellow lace around all the edges. It was from Peter Pettigrew, a short, nervous boy who was always hanging around with him and his two best friends, Remus Lupin and James Potter. He rally didn't like Peter, but for some odd reason, he began to wear crazy capes and tried to eat only cake for every meal of the day and his friends had trouble getting him to eat normal food. I feel obliged to tell you the multiple amazing things Sirius did in that stage of his life.

**TBC…**

A/N: Please review! This is my first story ever and I want to know what you think, even if you hate it.


	2. Sirius Gets Excited

**Of Birthday Cakes and Purple Capes**

By: Mimander

Disclaimer: see first chapter

**Chapter One: Sirius Gets Excited**

"James, look at this! Peter gave it to me for my birthday. His letter said he though it might amuse me!" Sirius _was _amused by the cape. It was bright purple with blue glitter on one side and orange with green swirls on the other. "And, his cake matched it! Isn't it awesome?"

James blinked at this onslaught of Sirius-ness. "That's … really excellent, Sirius. If you want to go thank him he and Remus are upstairs."

Sirius dashed out of the room. James slumped against a wall the second Sirius was out of sight. "I wonder how Remus is doing alone with both of them up there."

* * *

"Remus! Peter! James said you were here! Hey, Remus, guess what I got for my birthday!"

"Well, I know everything we all got you, and you're family sent an umbrella, but that's irrelevant. So, who's stuff are you so excited about?" Remus, like always, had to see the most logical way to figure out his question.

"Peter's!" Sirius announced loudly. "He gave me this pretty cape. You see the purple and blue sparkles? That's this side. On the other side it's orange with green swirls! Isn't it great?!" Sirius could not contain his excitement at all.

"It's wonderful." Sirius, in his state of elation, could not detect the sarcasm in Remus's voice.

* * *

"Fifty-twenty! James and Remus are winning!" James had to announce the score every time it changed.

"Fifty-thirty! James you're wrong!" Sirius just liked to yell.

"Boys! It's time for dinner!" Mrs. Potter was a practical woman and nearly always wore an apron around the house. She loved to cook and made excellent meat. "It's being served in the dining room. Your father and I thought we'd make your last night of holidays special," she said as she ushered them into the house.

After a course of mashed potatoes and gravy and roast beef they all had some green beans and a salad. After that came dessert; it was a triple layer chocolate cake and vanilla ice cream.

That night the boys were all sleeping in the same room for and James and Sirius couldn't sleep.

This alone was a bad thing but they hadn't pranked much over the summer and they were eager to do some more, even if it was small.

"James," Sirius whispered loudly. "_Psst_. James."

"What?" James pretended to be tired in case it was a totally useless statement.

"I wanna do something."

"Like what? A prank?" James was suddenly wide awake.

"Yeah, exactly like a prank." Sirius was excited too. "On Remus and Peter."

"I'm afraid that won't work." Their whispering was loud enough to wake Remus. "I personally cannot allow you two to have all the fun when Peter wakes up."

"But he'll know we all did it," Sirius protested.

"So we decorate our beds too!" James caught on to what Sirius meant immediately.

"Then Peter will think it was one f James's parents!" Remus had also caught on. "As long as we are scared when we wake up, it'll work. If we don't, he'll figure it out."

"So let's go!" Sirius was ready to get started. "What?" he asked when neither James nor Remus stood up with him.

"Well, what are we going to actually do?" James pointed out to Sirius, who seemed not to have thought more than five seconds ahead.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sirius seemed astounded they did not know. "We'll put a tripwire by his bed, and then when he wakes up he'll trip over it, and all these fake bats will fall right on his head! Isn't it a great plan?" Sirius was astounded that they had not thought of all this.

"What about our beds?" Remus had a good point.

"Well, yours I've already got. I've been collecting stuff for this all summer." Sirius was completely serious for once, no pun intended.

**TBC...**

Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I had severe writers block then kept forgetting to update it. Please review! I have more coming soon, I promise I won't take so long to update this time!


	3. Pranked

**Of Birthday Cakes and Purple Capes**

By: Mimander

Disclaimer: see first chapter

**Chapter Two: Pranked**

"Aah!" Peter sat bolt upright in bed. "James, the pigs are after me!"

"It was just a dream, Peter, go back to sleep," James mumbled, hardly awake.

"But it's already 11:00. We're late for class!" Peter jumped up and rushed towards where his trunk would be if they were at school. Also straight toward where the tripwire currently was. He fell beautifully in an arc though the air and landed right on top of Remus.

"Aah! What's on top of me?" In his scramble to get away Remus caused both Peter and himself to falloff the bed and onto the floor.

"Aah!" What are we yelling for?" Sirius just liked to yell.

"Well, actually Peter ―" James stopped abruptly at Peter's glare.

"James," Peter said in a warning tone. "Did _you_ do this? Did you make me fall?"

"Hey! I was first asleep last night! How could I have done it?" he asked innocently.

"Sirius? Remus? Which one of you was it? Own up!" Peter had no clue who it could be.

"Peter, I too was fast asleep last night; there is simply no way that I could have done it," Sirius pretended to beg for forgiveness, dropping to his knees and putting on a somber expression.

"Remus! It was you! _You_ pranked me! Why?"Peter jabbered. Remus had never been the one to prank him before, occasionally he would've found a spell for James and/or Sirius to use, but he had never actually been the one to _do_ it.

"Peter, you disappoint me. Don't you know these two? Do they ever willingly admit they pranked you?" Remus managed to sound as if he was truly sad that Peter had suspected him; he was a much better actor than either of the others.

"Oh, sorry Remus. I didn't think. I just woke up! You can't expect me to think of everything this early!" Peter complained, using every excuse he could think of on short notice.

James rolled out of bed, giving up on more sleep, and got the shock of his life; he too had forgotten what they'd set up. "Aah! Oh my God!" he yelled as a water balloon landed squarely on his head, followed by another, and another.

Remus laughed and stood up, taking a step forward and promptly falling over Peter's tripwire.

"Aah!" he and Peter yelled together as the plastic bats fell on top of them.

**TBC...**

Sorry it's so short. More's coming soon. Please review and tell your friends about it! Next chap will be about their visit to Diagon Alley.


End file.
